


Shining Stars

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [4]
Category: Allstate Insurance "Mayhem" Commercials, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity may have killed the cat but it gave two tricksters a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait.”

The god steps forward slowly when the white sphere pulses. His magic races down his arms and across his palms as he approaches the orb nestled in the grass. Tendrils of his power brush against the smooth surface searching for an opening, anything to give them a clue.

Gabriel watches, sword unsheathed, as the white light shimmers in response to Loki’s touch. He draws near and sees movement inside the globe.

“So, what is it?”

“I’m not sure.” Loki frowns as he holds the object for closer inspection. “It doesn’t appear to be dangerous.”

The angel grins, “Oh well, finder’s keepers.”

~~O~~  


Gabriel feels a tug in the back of his mind. At first he ignores it, believing it's Loki trying to distract him from winning the race but eventually it becomes more insistent. He sheds his otter skin and reaches into the pocket of space hidden from sight. Loki is returning, patches of fur disappearing as he transforms into his original form.

“What’s wrong?”

The angel bobs in the water as he pulls out the sphere they picked up a few days ago. They watch as it rattles and cracks begin to spread on its surface. White smoke wisps out of the small openings until it's empty and the orb disappears.

“Huh.”

“Odd,” whispers Loki as he splashes his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki feels a presence near them. It lingers at the edges of his thoughts curiously watching, calculating. He grows tired of their silent 'follower' and yells in anger sending ribbons of magic in its direction. Even as he attacks he's met with a startling emptiness and the sound of puffing smoke.

The angel rolls his eyes, "Let the master show you how it's done. **Reveal yourself**."

The wind groans as it picks up around them and the feeling of being watched intensifies. Gabriel growls because his Voice isn't enough to prompt their stalker out of hiding.

"Oh, shut up."

Loki turns away to cover his laughter with a cough.

~~O~~

Sometimes in the silence there are voices whispering half thoughts. Words tumble out of the air hissing in a language that neither the god or angel can decipher. These strange whispers continue to buzz in their ears.

Sometimes there are in-human screeches that break the silence when the god or angel approach human dwellings. Invisible eyes multiply and watch just beyond their sight. Sometimes death and blood follow afterwards and it's troubling because they cannot _see_.

~~O~~

Fear.

It's been so long since they've felt fear that they stumble in shock. They know it is coming and they prepare. Loki snaps his magic like a whip as fire fans around his body. Gabriel opens midnight wings, sharp sword at hand, ready to attack.

But there is nothing.

A soft whisper curls around them before settling near the angels ear. For a moment they see an outline of a male figure and black endless eyes. To say they are stunned is an understatement. Because this, this being is so _old_ and so familiar they can't help but smile back.

~~O~~

"What are you?"

"I'm many things, Child of One", he grins at the angel.

"What's your name?"

The grin widens, "I lost my name when I was sealed away but the magic is weak and I'll gain a new one eventually. Those pagans are predictable but you two, oh, you will surpass them. I know it because I've seen it. It's why I was following you two."

Gabriel chokes on that news because even he can't see the End with his gift of foresight. The day he met Loki everything moved making it nearly impossible to predict an outcome for this universe. But here before him stands a being who is sure of them and their power and their...

"Mayhem," murmurs Loki, "You... you should be Mayhem."

The dark haired stranger looks on with wide, hopeful eyes at the angel and god. And really, Gabriel isn't surprised their duo turns into a trio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating because this chapter may or may not make some readers quesy. I hope there aren't too many errors in this chapter since I'm using my nook to edit/upload this update due to problems with my laptop.

Loki looks away for a moment to read the small text before turning back to his work. He stops, eyes widening in anger, "Get out of my potion!"

"I'm carbon-"

"I don't care!"

The smell of moldy hay is enough to stop his ranting and Loki is too busy fleeing to curse Mayhem.

~~O~~ 

Loki watches Mayhem as he rests against a tree. Mayhem has been sitting silently in the fire they built for the past hour creating more sparks than necessary. Loki wonders why the strange being took a liking to him so quickly. Gabriel jokes saying it's because the god gave him a name and a purpose again.

"I'm fire."

Loki rolls his eyes when an explosion of wood and smoke fill the campsite.

~~O~~ 

Gabriel finds it amusing listening to Loki complain. He isn't jealous of the attention Mayhem seems to throw solely onto the god. If anything he's grateful someone else is able to break Loki's mask of indifference and make him feel something other than sadness.

When Loki comes to him seething about an avalanche that almost buried him, Gabriel figures enough is enough. Mayhem doesn't listen to the angel and although he doesn't strictly obey Loki, he is slightly pleasant towards the god. So, without regret or second thoughts Gabriel offers Loki a deal.

~~O~~ 

Gabriel sheds his name, scrubbing it off almost completely and accepts Loki. He feels raw and bruised when his chest is peeled aside to allow the god access to his vessel’s heart. Gabriel shudders as fingernails scrape over bent bones and slip under the taut muscle. A red hand settles on his shoulder to hold him still when he fidgets. Loki places a second hand on the other shoulder silently telling Gabriel to begin.

The archangel lifts a hand to remove strip after strip from the god’s chest and carves. He hears Loki pant when he digs into the sternum. He feels the god lean forward, forehead pressing against his crown once the manubrium is decorated in the language of his kind. He grips the trickster’s arms before inclining his head to continue.

Loki pulls Gabriel’s Grace through their shared thread of chaotic energy. He tugs hard to stretch it between them so no one will mistake the smaller trickster for an angel. He gasps and bites back a curse as fire leaks through his veins. Sweat beads across his brow and the heat just builds, burning him from the inside out. The gold-white brilliance of the archangel’s power blazes against his magic.

Gabriel shakes as cold energy floods through every pore. Ice encases his heart and lungs spreading like ivy within him. When he breathes, he tastes bitter black smoke as green fire licks his nose and lips. His vision goes hazy and colors clash in his mind but all he can see is _blueblueblue_.

They grimace when a spark of chaos snaps against skin to heal their flesh. When the blond snaps his fingers his Grace morphs and it mimics Loki’s chaotic energy so well the air shrieks as it passes _two_ Loki’s. As the angel and god heal themselves they feel the chain of their now shared bond extend itself to include Mayhem.

' _If this works_ ', Loki thinks, ' _Mayhem will be easier to manage_.'

There's so much power pulsing through the air as Gabriel and Loki fight to control their fluctuating energies that only Mayhem notices the newcomer.

"Hello, _Mala_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mala is short for La Mala Suerte. It is the name Spanish networks use for Mayhem in the Allstate commercials. If you translate it to English it means "bad luck".


End file.
